Tan facil
by connyStark
Summary: Olvidar es tan fácil, tan sencillo y, sin embargo, tan imposible. Porque de todos modos harry Potter no tenia ninguna intención de olvidar. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le perteneces a Rowling, que no soy yo... ojala fuera yo.

¡hola! soy nueva por aquí y este es el primer fic que subo, ojala les guste.

* * *

Seria tan fácil…

Olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, las cosas que hiciste, las que no, la gente que perdiste, las que nunca llegaste a conocer.

Pero no lo haces, no puedes y, lo que es más importante, no debes. Porque todo eso te hizo ser lo que hoy eres, te hizo tener lo que hoy tienes…

No, no habría que cambiar nada, tendrías que ser feliz con lo que hoy tienes, pero, nuevamente, no puedes. La culpa, aquella sensación horrible que una vez que llega no hay poder humano que la saque, te carcome.

Piensas en ellos, las victimas, victimas de Voldemort, victimas de las circunstancias, victimas de la maldad… y victimas de ti.

No eres tonto y sabes que los "no es tu culpa" es otra forma de hacerte sentir mejor.

Cedric… no tenia la culpa de nada.

Sirius… solo confió en las personas equivocadas.

Dumbledore… de una forma extraña, le debes la vida.

Fred… tu siempre alegre cuñado.

Remus y tonks… tenían tanto porque vivir, estarían orgullosos de Teddy.

Moody valiente, inteligente, poderoso e inquietantemente admirable

Colin te admiraba y te seguía a todos partes, deseas haberlo tratado mejor

Dobby el extraño y libre elfo

la profesora burbage, la madre de Susan, la madre de Hannah, los muggles que no tenían idea de nada, tanta gente.

También esta Snape, por supuesto, con el, el sentimiento de culpa es doble. Porque el fue bueno, hizo mil y un sacrificios, te salvo otras mil veces y siempre estuvo ahí para ti. Pero claro, tu no lo sabias.

Jamás le diste un "Gracias" sincero, aunque se lo merecía. Durante años se dedicaron a hacerse la vida imposible mutuamente, pero aun así, ahora lo respetas, lo admiras y le agradeces.

Albus dumbledore te salvo por que era lo correcto, Severus Snape lo hizo por amor, uno, que tal ves no era para ti (te pareces demasiado a tu padre), pero si hacia tu madre, un amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacer mantener con vida al niño con mas mala suerte de la historia.

En una gran parte es gracias a el que hoy tienes la familia que tienes, una que cada dia crece más por cierto.

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, tus grandes maestros, no de hogwarts, no de pociones y definitivamente no de occlumencia, son tus maestros en esa maravillosa escuela llamada vida.

Miras a ginny, a tu lado, y nuevamente encuentras otro de tus breves segundos de paz. Ella que te hizo reencontrarte contigo mismo, y darte la sensación de que te has graduado con honores de la vida.

Aunque en estos momentos su rostro este medio desfigurado por el dolor que esta pasando, tu sabes ver mas allá, ves el orgullo y el amor que la invaden; orgullo por ser capaz de tener un parto natural como no pudo hacer con su primer hijo; y amor, sobre todo amor, a su familia, a si misma, a ti y a James, pero, en este momento, todos están desplazados a segundo lugar, es el o la pequeña que esta llegando al mundo su principal objeto de devoción. Y no sientes celo, es mas, tu sientes igual., te sientes con la capacidad de reconciliarte con el mundo, porque sabes que tu familia, si, la que tu formaste, esta creciendo.

Finalmente nace, es un niño, tu segundo hijo varón, pesa 3,76 KG y es totalmente sano. No cabes e ti de orgullo y sabes desde ese mismo momento que será alguien en la vida.

Se lo pasan a Ginny para que el pequeño amamante, pero ella esta tan agotada que poco después te lo da a ti, quiere que lo conozcas.

Tu lo tomas con miedo, aun sigues teniendo ese respetuoso temor a la gravedad que aprendiste a tomarle con el tiempo. Lo sostienes con cuidado, poco a poco vas tomando un poco de confianza, esta tranquilo, una gran diferencia con su hermano mayor que desde que nació fue un torbellino. La sonrisa que tienes no te la quita nadie, y es ese preciso momento en el que el abre sus ojos.

No sabes porque, pero en ese momento no pudo importarte menos que tuvieran planeado llamarle Arthur Gideon, porque en el fondo de tu alma tu sabes que ese nombre no le pertenece.

-Albus Severus Potter- susurras y Ginny te mira con curiosidad. No sabes que vio en ti, pero elle asiente, acepta el repentino cambio y tu sientes que , si es posible, la amas todavía un poco mas. Un pequeño movimiento lleva tu atención nuevamente al bulto entre tus brazos.

El pequeño Albus te mira fijamente y encuentras otra fuente de donde sacar tus pequeños segundos de paz. Los ojos verdes de el, como los tuyos y como los de su abuela relucen con una inocencia absoluta.

No, no puedes olvidar ni cambiar nada del pasado, pero si te puedes concentrar en el futuro, futuro donde el pequeño tendrá mas suerte y alegrías que sus predecesores.

Un futuro donde, tal ves las segundas oportunidades existan.

reviews tal vez?

me gustaría saber lo que opinan de mi pequeña creación


End file.
